


Whip It Out

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Funny, Jokes, M/M, Silly, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: Okay, so this is a fairly random story I wrote for a friend after he discovered one of Yusei’s cards was called “Junk Warrior” and would not stop making suggestive jokes about it





	Whip It Out

Title: **Whip it out**

Rating: T

______________

“Hey Yusei!”

“Yeah Judai?”

“Do you know what would be a great nickname for you?“Judai snickered, covering his mouth with both hands to try and stop himself from laughing out loud.

Completely oblivious to Judai’s mischievous tone, Yusei continued to tap away on his computer. He responded with a low hum letting Judai know he was listening.

Judai snorted and clutched his stomach as giggles shook his body.

"You should totally be called ‘Junk Warrior’”

“And why would that be a good nickname?” Yusei asked, pausing his work to take a sip of his coffee.

“Come on! It’s perfect! Especially if you became a Stripper-”

Judai burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as a spray of coffee covered the computer screen. Yusei hit his chest repeatedly as violent coughs tore through his throat, his eyes comically wide as he rapidly focused his full attention on Judai.

“ _WHAT THE HELL JUDAI?!_ ”

Still trying to rein in his laughter, Judai wiped a tear from his eye, “Oh my gosh! Just imagine you, walking up to a pair of beautiful ladies and saying ‘Hey Ladies~ Do you wanna know why they call me the _Junk_ Warrior?’”

Judai squeaked as a cushion hit him directly in the face. While Yusei was pretty sure his face couldn’t get any redder. The very idea of him ever saying something like that to ANYONE, let alone a girl, would just make him die of embarrassment.

With a huff Yusei turned back to his computer and tried to suppress the burning blood flowing to his cheeks.

Pulling the cushion off his face, Judai hadn’t stopped chuckling. He was enjoying teasing his friend far too much to stop there.

With a level of stealth that even he didn’t know he possessed, Judai snuck up behind Yusei and whispered in his ear in a low voice.

“I bet you’ve got a really impressive _Junk Warrior_ down there haven’t you Yusei?”

A startled gasp and silence was all Judai heard for a long time, leaving him to worry that he might have just broken the young Turbo duelist. However, he immediately regretted not moving away when he had the chance as Yusei grabbed Judai by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a headlock.

Squirming under Yusei’s hold, Judai wondered what Yusei was going to do. The answer came when Yusei clenched his fist and rubbed his knuckles against Judai’s skull, causing the brunette boy to cry out in protest.

“Ouch! Okay, okay! I’m sorry! Yusei please have mercy!”

Pretending as if he didn’t hear Judai’s pleas, Yusei prolonged his torture seeking revenge for the indiscreet comments about his manhood.

Flailing his arms, Judai whined as the pain only grew stronger, “I’m sorry! I won’t talk about it anymore!”

“Hmm? Talk about what Judai?” Yusei taunted in an annoyed tone as he dug his knuckles down harshly on the mop of brown hair.

“ACK! Stop! I won’t talk about your Junk Warrior in that way ever again ok?!”

Satisfied with Judai’s response, Yusei released him from his hold and watched as the former Slifer groaned, rubbing his sore head.

“… That was mean Yusei.” Judai pouted.

 

Yusei ignored the puppy eyes and went back to his work, “You shouldn’t have pushed me that far then”

Judai smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

“Hehehe… Sorry man, but you’ve got to admit it would be seriously funny-”

“ _Judai!_ ”

Judai eeped and ran away, laughing with childish glee as Yusei chased him surrounded by a rather intimidating aura.

After that incident, it took a long time before Yusei could even look at his card 'Junk Warrior’ again. Let alone play it.


End file.
